


A Just Reward

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-18
Updated: 2008-04-18
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	A Just Reward

**Title:** A Just Reward  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s):** Severus Snape/Draco Malfoy  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warning(s):** You did see the "pairing", yes?  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/) 's challenge: Schedule  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** Yay, OT3!  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A Just Reward

~

“Leaving already?”

Potter, trousers around his feet, nearly tripped. “I have to report in occasionally,” he said, hopping to stay upright.

Draco yawned and stretched. “I'm horny,” he whinged.

Snape, lying next to Draco, smirked. “I was attempting to remedy that, Draco, except Potter seems determined to stick to his work schedule.”

“Ah. I suppose we can manage without him,” Draco murmured, running a hand along Severus' stomach. “Later, Potter.”

“Sod work,” Potter growled. Kicking off his trousers, he climbed back onto the bed.

And as Severus enjoyed the benefits of Potter's mouth, he reflected on how rewarding manipulation was.

~


End file.
